Susan Shelby Discography
This covers all of cover artist Susan Shelby's albums. Magic Wishing Apple (2008) Cover The cover shows Susan Shelby wearing a costume of Fairest Princess' dress from Animation Age Adventure and holding a red apple. Tracks 1. Let's Hear it For The Boy 2. Heigh-Ho 3. Someday My Prince Will Come 4. Star Melo Melo Heart (English version) 5. Stop the Clock 6. Strange Things 7. Suvivor 8. (The One Named) Sailor Moon 9. Get You! Love Love?! 10. Don't You Worry Bout A Thing I Am A Dreamer (2009) Cover The cover shows Susan wearing the same angel outfit Sakura wore in the Cardcaptor Sakura opening "Platinum". Tracks 1. Platinum 2. Big and Loud 3.Cartoon Heroes 4. Pretty Cure 5, Smile Go Go! 5. Centerfield 6. Ponyo on the Cliff By the Sea 7. Free Fallin' 8. Saturday Night 9. Love Love Minky Momo 10. Minky Stick DoReMiFa Minky Momo Music (2010) Cover The cover shows Susan as Minky Momo from the second movie. Tracks 1. Love Love Minky Momo 2. Minky Stick DoReMiFa 3. Dance in the Dream name of Yume no Naka Rondo 4. Dreaming of my Prince is the English name of the Minky Momo song "Someday My Prince Will Come..." 5. Dreaming Heart 6. DabaDaba Fallin' Love 7. Embracing the Dream 8. I Love Your Minky Smile! 9. You and Me, Time Travel 10. Reach for Your Dreams There's No Business Like Show Business: A Tribute to Nathan Lane (2011) Cover The cover shows Susan dressed as Costard from Love Labour's Lost. Tracks 1. There's No Business Like Show Business 2. I'm Gonna Be a Boy 3. Hakuna Matata 4. Along Came Bialy 5. One 6. That's All I Need 7. Proud To Be a Boy 8. Betrayed 9. The Queen of Broadway 10. Comedy Tonight I Like It (2012) Cover The cover shows Susan dressed as the Countess Lanolin. Tracks 1. Partying at Midnight (Original song) 2. I Like It 3. Pump It 4. Dance Forever 5. Anpanman's March 6. Do You Believe in Magic? 7. When the World Admires You (Original song from Garfield and Friends) 8. Magical Idol Sweetie Theme (Original song from Garfield and Friends) 9. Summer in the City 10. Garfield and Friends Medley *Friends are There *Binky the Clown Theme Song *Happy Birthday, Whoop-De-Doo *Read, Read *I Like Having You Around *1, 2, 3, Snore *Video Airlines *I'm Afraid *I'm in Charge *Yah! Aah! Ooh! Eee! *What Harm Can It Do? *Double Oh Orson Theme *I Gotcha! *There Once Was A Pig Named Aloysius *We're Ready to Party Hakuna Matata: Susan Shelby's Tribute to Timon and Pumbaa (2013) Cover The cover shows Susan Shelby with Timon and Pumbaa plush toys. She is dressed as Fat Timon's human magical girl form, Pinkwing. Tracks 1. Hakuna Matata 2. The Lion Sleeps Tonight 3. That's All I Need 4. Stand by Me 5. Yummy Yummy Yummy 6. Digga Tunnel Dance 7. Food Galore (cover of new song from Fat Timon's Yay Big Adventure) 8. Hakuna Matata ~Magical Phrase version~ (Cover of Piggy Doll's version of the song with newly written English lyrics) 9. Go Get It! (Fat Timon's Yay Big Adventure opening theme) 10. When I Say Goodbye (Fat Timon's Yay Big Adventure ending theme) Fat Timon's Yay Big Adventure Theme Song Single (2013) Cover The cover is the same as the movie poster, with Fat Timon flying out of the Time Travel Book with Pinkwing, Timon, Pumbaa, Ralph, Eddie, and Princess Linda. Tracks 1. Go Get It! 2. When I Say Goodbye 3. Go Get It! (Karaoke) 4. When I Say Goodbye (Karaoke)